latet enim veritas, sed nihil pretiosius veritate (LATIN TITLE)
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: Their family has always been different. But they do not care. [I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER]
1. Chapter 1

Hermione has always been different. She was never normal to start with because let's be honest what child is born as a wolf? You see, Hermione is a half breed. A wolf and human. Her mama and mother the wolf and the witch. Hermione's mother a professor at Hogwarts and her mama is just someone who will help out sometimes. "Mama." a two year old Hermione called out. "Yes sweetie?" Mama answered. "Mother?" Hermione asked her mama. "Your mother will be home in an hour or so sweetie." Mama answered Hermione. "So long." Hermione grumbled.

"Let play a game." mama told Hermione, "What game mama?" Hermione asked. Without answering Hermione. Mama slipped into her wolf skin. Hermione also slipped into her wolf skin. But unlike her mama Hermione had a little trouble at first but, soon slipped her skin without much more difficulty. With the both of them in their wolf skins they started playing. Hermione kept on trying to get her mama by the ear. But mama would always turn at the last second and she would miss.

But by now, Hermiones mama had her. And was bathing her. Which Hermione throughly enjoyed. She couldn't understand how her cousins couldn't stand be bathed by their parents. If her mother was here she knew she would've been cleaned more than once. You see while Hermione's mother may not be a true wolf like mama or Hermione she was changed and could transform. And speaking of her mother. Hermione had heard the click of the lock on the door. "Hello anyone home" mother called. No one answered. Hermione sitting between mamas paws. With no answer mother turned around planning on search the rooms for her girls when she spotted them. "Well ?" Questioned mother because both mama and Hermione were ruffled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting before her both look ruffled and messy. And with out any thought mother changed to her wolf form. Even though she wasn't a true wolf she was still bigger than her wife and Hermione of course.

All three of were playing. About an hour later Hermione and her mothers changed back to there human forms. "Hermione, sweetie" mother called. "Yes?" Hermione called back. "Sweetie we're going out tonight." mother told her. "Really!" She asked excited. Hermione and her mama always did things together. But because mother is the Headmistress of Hogwarts so most of her time wasn't on the school, not that her mother neglected her. "Mama do you know where ?" Hermione asked her mama. "No sweetie, this is as much a surprise to me too." Mama told Hermione.

Going out Minerva and Rolanda were both dressed nicely. And Hermione is also dressed nicely. They enjoyed going out when the three of them were together.

"Sweetie remember, do not wander off." Minerva told her daughter. "Yes mother." Hermione replied. "Mama do you know, where now?" Hermione asked her mama again. "Sorry sweetie, but I still don't know. " Rolanda answered.

Hermione and her mothers were walking down the street, when someone walked out of the shadows. "Bellatrix?" Minerva said when she saw who the person was. "Mother." Bellatrix's reply. "Is that my sister?" Bellatrix asked out loud. "Yes your younger sister." Minevra replied to her eldest child. "What's her name?" Bellatrix questioned softly. "This is your little sister Hermione and Hermione this is your older sister Bellatrix." Rolanda told her daughters...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama" Hermione called out. "Yes sweetie?" Mama called

back. "Can we play?" Hermione asked. "Sweetie not right

now." Mama told Hermione. "Please mama!" Hermione

tried again. "No and I'm not going to tell you again

Hermione." Mama told Hermione. "Please!" Hermione

tried yet again. "I said no, now go to your room!" Mama

yelled at Hermione.

Hermione ran to her room after her mama yelled at her.

Crying and sobbing Hermione thought to herself 'I just

wanted to play'. Hermione knew she couldn't ask Bellatrix

because the answer would always be the same 'later

Hermione' or 'not now Hermione can't you see I'm busy'.

And mother was working. So Hermione did the next best

thing we'll to herself anyway. She grabbed her favorite

book and crawled under bed. Hermione stayed under the

bed for quite a few hours. And having fallen asleep under

the bed she never heard her parents or sister call out for

her. About an half an hour after Hermione's parents and

sister had called her name she woke up. "Mama?"

Hermione called out. " Hermione where are you baby?" I

heard mama call back. " I'm in my room mama." And that's

when mother, mama, and my sister rushed into the room. "

Where were you Hermione?" Mother asked me. It seemed

she was mad if her facial expression was anything to go

by. " I was in my room the whole time mother." Hermione

replied. " Well young lady we searched for you because we

couldn't find you, you had us quite worried. You're quite

luck I don't bend you over my knee." Mother told me. 'What

did do wrong I was in my room the whole time?' Mother

seemed to know what I was thinking and said " Hermione

we looked everywhere. You're in trouble because we

couldn't find you. Do you understand?" Mother told and

asked me.


End file.
